<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shattered by AvenueofESC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144876">Shattered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenueofESC/pseuds/AvenueofESC'>AvenueofESC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Microfics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Drarry Microfic, M/M, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenueofESC/pseuds/AvenueofESC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Drarry Microfic prompt: Remake.</p><p>Angst Edition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Microfics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drarry Microfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shattered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to try my hand at angst. Not happy with it, but I’ve got to start somewhere.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco stood at the foot of the bed, staring around the suite and noting what was missing. The photograph with a be-speckled man and red haired woman laughing as they spun in front of a fountain. The white feather that had perched atop the dresser next to a golden snitch. Spare glasses on the nightstand, bare of anything but a bronze antique lamp.</p><p>Draco swallowed thickly, clenching his fist so tightly it began to tremble, in an effort to maintain his composure. His breath shook on an exhale and Draco looked down as he slowly opened his fist and stared numbly at the ring in his palm.</p><p>Where once the ring had shone with his hope,his love, it now appeared dull against his skin, reflecting nothing but the shadows in the room. As Draco took a deep, shaky breath, he drew his wand. Despite his trembling hand, his movements were graceful as he whispered a spell. The ring twisted before reforming into a crystal apple, resting heavily in Draco’s palm.</p><p>A snarl tore itself from his throat as Draco glared down at the newest symbol of his inadequacies. Clenching his fingers tightly around cold glass, Draco spun on his heels, hefting the Transfigured ring across the room with an anguished cry before he fell to his knees.</p><p>It hit the wall and shattered, pieces falling to the floor and echoing in the empty room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Tumblr @avenueofesc</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>